


In His Natural State

by so_iluv1d



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, BoyxBoy, Cashton, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Photographer AU, adorable ashton, ashton loves to take photos, assistant!luke, cute af, everyone is so cute, hairstylist!michael, makeupartist!michael, model!calum, muke is cute af, photographer!ashton, sexy af calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_iluv1d/pseuds/so_iluv1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest photographer for GoodGirls Magazine, Ashton Irwin, arrives at his first day of work only to find out that his first assignment is to do a photoshoot of Calum Hood, the hottest male model in the industry. The first thing his mind flickers to after he finds out is that poster of the model that he may or may not have pinned up on his wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Natural State

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. I love photography and I also love Cashton, so I made this :)

Ashton sighs as he looks at his outfit in the mirror, trying to decide if it was appropriate to wear on the first day of his new job. 

Nobody was more surprised than the 20 year-old himself when he got a call from GoodGirls Magazine, telling him that they had reviewed his application, that they love his work, and that they were giving him a job as a photographer for GoodGirls Magazine. Ashton, of course, said yes and nearly peed his pants in excitement after hanging up the phone. He then scrolled through his contacts looking for someone to call and tell, but sighed after remembering he wouldn’t have anyone. It’s not that he was opposed to people, it’s just that he was really shy and he would rather spend time with his camera and drumming then to be rejected by people.. 

But anyhow, today was the day he would start his new job as a photographer and he couldn’t be more excited. He finally decided a large light grey sweater, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. He then grabbed his glasses off the counter and put them on before leaving his house and getting in his car and driving to the studio.

———

Ashton really tried not to, but he couldn’t help himself; he skipped to the door of the studios in anticipation. Ashton loved photography. He opened the door of the large warehouse and walked inside. 

The first thing he saw was a sea of people. Models in robes, stylists, and regular workers were walking around everywhere. To his immediate right, he saw a lady in a suit sitting behind a table, so he assumed he should ask her what he should do. 

Ashton adjusted his glasses before walking over to the table with a shy smile on his face.

“H-hi. My name is Ashton Irwin. It’s my first day as a photographer here and I was wondering of you could please let me know what I am supposed to do?” he asked the lady. 

“Oh! Just on time! Hi Ashton! My name’s Marie and that’s what I’m here for. Everyday when you come in, you’ll come up to this desk and I’ll give you your assignment for the day; okay?”

“Okay! Sounds great! What’s my assignment?” 

“Well today your going to do photoshoot with a male model. You can go check on that sheet over there to see which one. We’re doing a feature on him in two issues so we need some pictures of him. But anyways, there’s five scenes. One in a field with long dried up dead grass we have out back; I know that sounds bad but I swear it looks like those cool ones on tumblr. There’s also a slightly rusty turquoise 57 chevy in it. It looks cool. Another scene is in a lake, its actually a tank full of water but thats besides the point. We’ve also got a brick wall, a wooden fence, and a blank set. You can pick out the outfits and take the pictures however you want. We just need them to be of him. Go pick out the outfits and I’ll call you back when he and his team gets here, okay?”

“Team?”

“Oh yeah usually each model has their own make-up artist and hair dresser. Sometimes the make-up artist will have an assistant, it depends really. Also, I almost forgot, you get to choose the camera you use. We have an array of camera’s near the make-up and hair area so you can choose the camera when your model is ready, alright? Now go and see which model you get and choose some outfits. When he and his team get here, the assistant will go with you and you can show them the clothes and he’ll pick out the correct size and bring it to the model, alright?”

“Ok thanks!” Ashton says, turning to the side and walking over to the sheet that the lady referred to earlier. 

He finds his name under the column titled ‘photographer’ and slides his finger across to see which model he was paired with. 

‘Calum Hood, age 19’

Ashton gasped. He couldn’t believe it. The first thing he thinks of is that poster of the model that he may or may not have pinned up on his wall. He then shook his head, refocusing on making sure he wasn’t hallucinating. After checking about twenty more times, he realized that he, Ashton Irwin, gets a chance to do a photoshoot with Calum Hood, his ultimate man crush Monday. 

He sighs as he walks towards the clothes area, thinking of all the possibilities he has with Calum Hood as his model. Suddenly, an idea hits him and Ashton starts walking faster towards the clothes section. 

If there’s one thing Ashton hates, it’s posed pictures. He thinks it’s just much more beautiful when a model is in their natural state. To him, people are the most beautiful when they don’t know they are being watched and when they are just being themselves. Since the magazine is doing a feature on Calum, it would only make sense to take pictures that capture all the aspects of Calum. So that’s what Ashton decides to do and he can feel himself growing giddy over the thought of actually doing a photoshoot with Calum Hood. He already thinks that Calum is the most beautiful man to ever exist and he is extremely happy to have the opportunity to witness and capture the model’s natural beauty. 

——

“Ashton Irwin?” a lady called out, walking into the clothes area.

“Yes?” Ashton said turning around from where he was trying to figure out one last outfit. He already picked out four, he was just having trouble with the last one. He was thinking some black swimming trunks for the lake, a white tank top, jean jacket, and black skinny jeans for the fence, white long sleeve shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and black tie for the brick wall, and a black and red plaid flannel, a black beanie, and black skinny jeans for the field.

“Marie would like to see you right now at the front desk, okay?”

“Okay, coming right away.” Ashton responded, quickly turning to the mirror next to him and adjusting his hair and glasses quickly. He then takes a deep breath before starting to walk towards Marie’s desk. 

As he starts walking, he notices three tall figures waiting on the right side of her desk. He was too far away to see their faces, but Ashton was pretty sure they were Calum and his team. 

But then he got distracted and his head turned to follow the path of the tall fiery haired female model that just walked right by him; she had a crazy outfit on. How the fuck did woman walk in those gigantic heel’s anyway, Ashton wondered. Then all his thoughts were changed to panic mode when he felt his feet leave the ground.

“Shit!” he yelped as he tripped over a carpet, landing on his butt. Ashton giggled at his own clumsiness.

“Ouch,” he murmured to himself, rubbing his bum as he stood up. 

“I’ll rub it for you sweet cheeks,” someone called out, causing Ashton to blush. He quickly hurried over to Marie’s desk. 

 

“Hi Marie,” he says looking straight at her, feeling too embarrassed to look at the three on the other side of the desk. 

“Hey Ashton! Here is Calum Hood, the model you will be shooting with today, Michael Clifford, his hair and make-up artist, and Luke Hemmings, Michael’s assistant,” Marie said pointing out which one was which as she spoke.

Ashton, of course already knew this, but he didn’t say anything. Calum was breathtaking in real life, he was wearing sweats and a hoodie. Michael, whose hair was dyed black, had his arm wrapped around Luke, whose blonde hair was nicely styled in a quiff. Ashton thought it was slightly funny because Luke was taller than Michael, but he wasn’t going to judge. 

“Hi guys! I-I’m Ashton Irwin and I’ll be your photographer today. It’s really nice to meet you!” Ashton chirped out, adjusting his sweater paws before holding his hand out for them to shake.

“Hi Ashton, nice to meet you,” Calum said, taking my hand and firmly shaking it. Ashton looked into his eyes and got lost in them, he also loved the feeling of holding Calum’s hand.

“Hi Ashton!” Michael said, causing Ashton to quickly snap out of it and feels himself blushing as he goes to shake the hand that is not around Luke.

“Hi, and err... if you don’t mind me asking, are you two dating? If not, you definitely should.”

“We are, Lukey here is my gigantic baby and I love him,” Michael says, leaning up to kiss Luke’s cheek.

“Hi Ashton!” Luke smiles, causing Ashton to giggle.

He doesn’t notice Calum’s eyes lightening up at the sound.

“Okay, why don’t you boys get started. Today, you’re doing a 5 scene-shoot, alright? Calum, go get in a robe and get your hair and make-up; Ashton, tell Michael what hair and make-up and then take Luke with you and tell him what outfits you choose. Now go!” She said shooing them off.

Calum went to get into his robe and the other three stopped about 10 feet away from Marie’s desk. 

“Okay so my vision is, humans are the most beautiful in their natural state, so we aren’t really doing any specific pose or anything. I’m probably going to give him some directions and stuff but no poses aloud. Got that?” Ashton asked, turning towards the other two boys.

They both nodded.

“Great! Okay Michael, for make-up I’m thinking just a natural look; same with his hair. But maybe make it a tad bit tousled, I just find that sexy.”

“Got it!” Michael said, giving a double thumbs up. He then leaned up and gave Luke a quick kiss before turning and walking to hair and make-up.

Ashton then gestured to Luke to follow him and they both walked towards wardrobe.

“You know, I’m actually quite nervous,” he admitted to Luke.

“Really? Why?”

“It’s just… Today is my first day and the first thing they have me do is a photoshoot with my ultimate dream dude,”

“Calum?”

“Uhhh….”

“It’s alright, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that part. Anyhow, don’t worry, he’s not snooty or anything. You’ll do great Ashton, I promise."

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Luke said as they entered wardrobe.

Ashton then explained the five scenes to Luke, telling him the outfits for four of them. Luke would write which scene an outfit was for down on a pink sticky note. After he finished placing the sticky note on the outfit, he would go and put it on the rack for what Ashton assumed was the model’s clothes. He put them behind a separator that said ‘Calum Hood.’

“What are you going to do for the blanc scene?” Luke asked him. Ashton sighed.

“Well, I was thinking something along of the lines of pure background pure model. This obviously isn’t a fashion spread so I think I will be able to do it.”

“Do you mean pure like naked or…?” Luke trailed off.

“No,” Ashton gasped, “I meant pure, like the real him.”

“Oh.”

“Luke! Luke! I have an idea!” Ashton grinned, wanting to skip in a circle.

“Tell me!” Luke demanded excitedly.

“Okay, do you know Calum well?”

“Well, based on the fact that we’re best friends and he lives in the apartment above mine and Mikey’s, I’d say yeah,"

“What would he wear on his day off?”

“Tank and black skinny jeans,”

“Then that’s what he’s wearing,”

The two boys choose a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee and a sleeveless top that had a face on it and said something like sublime and long beach.

“Okay, you go check on them and I’ll go look at the cameras. Oh, I think we’re going to do the field first.” Ashton told Luke, not even waiting for his reply as he practically skipped off to the table that displayed the camera’s. 

Ashton had never been able to even think about touching one of these camera’s, they were so expensive. There was so many! He stared at them in awe. Ashton was pretty sure he was in heaven.

——

Luke chuckled to himself as he watched Ashton practically skip off to the cameras. He thought the boy was absolutely adorable. He then went to Hair and Make-up in search of Calum and his boyfriend.

He felt his smile grow bigger as his eyes spotted Michael’s newly died, black hair. He almost fainted when Michael first walked through the door with that hair. 

“Hi guys!” Luke greets the other two boys.

“Hiya babe!” Michael gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Luke! How do you think the shoot is going to be?” Calum asked.

“Oh your going to love it!!!! Also Ashton is so fucking cute!! I just want to take him home,” Luke squealed, causing Michael to raise an eyebrow.

“Oh do you now?,”

“Yep. Might even take him home instead of you.”

“We’ll see if you’re saying that tonight when I fuck you so hard you-,”

“GUYS!” Calum exclaims.

————

Ashton reminds himself not to faint when he see’s Calum walking out of wardrobe in the outfit he chose for the field.

“Ready?” He asked the taller model.

“Yep.”

“Okay follow me,” Ashton said and the two boys walked out back and towards where to the field and the car was.

Calum couldn’t help but watch the adorable photographer as they walked to the car. He thought the boy was captivating.

“Okay, on the hood, Hood” Ashton said when they approached the car.

“Oh so original,” Calum laughed, following the directions.

“I know right. Okay so just do your thing, alright? You just sit the on the edge of the hood and contemplate your life. Oh, and if you throw out some typical model pose I’ll kill you. I don’t want Calum the model, I want Calum,” Ashton says running behind his camera.

——

“CALUM!”

“WHAT?!?!”

“IF YOU BE FAKE LIEK THAT ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD ILL CUT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE DICK OFF!!” Ashton shouted at him. They were now onto the fence scene and Ashton just wanted to get him to open up a little.

“Oh trust me sweetie, it’s not little,” Calum said, smirking when he sees Ashton blushing furiously whilst taking photos.

——

Now the boys were at the blank picture. Calum was so happy when he saw his outfit. He was even more surprised and thrilled when he saw a base connected to an amp on the set.

Ashton felt proud when he saw how happy Calum was at the sight of the base. 

“Do I get to play it?” Calum asked Ashton, picking up the bass and sliding on the strap.

“Yep. I play drums so I know how music can make someone feel really happy. I also was talking to Luke and he told me you play bass. I asked Marie if we were allowed to while you were getting changed and she said yeah.”

Ashton took over a hundred pictures of Calum playing the bass. He looked so happy.

——— 

“Okay don’t hate me, but I want you to look warn down in this picture so drop down and give me a hundred,”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes…sorry”

“I’m only going to do it because I find it cute when you tell me what to do,” Calum says, causing Ashton to blush, again. 

They were at the brick wall and Ashton was planning on taking the shots from a diagonal. He wanted to capture the exhaustion of perfection, which is why he put Calum in a suit. He wants the tie to be undone and for Calum to be sitting against the wall, looking truly exhausted.

——

Calum smirked as he caused Ashton to blush yet again. He was in his swimming trunks in the lake, water dripping down his abs. He knows he looks good. 

He didn’t take his eyes off Ashton the whole time, causing the curly haired photographer to continually blush the whole time. 

\------

“Hey Ashton?” Calum asked once he found Ashton. After they finished the photoshoot, Ashton told him the photos turned out great and thanked him profusely for making his first photoshoot experience so amazing. 

Calum then got changed and quickly searched the building for the curly haired boy. He had decided the wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that was the only time he would ever get to hear that giggle. He wanted to go on a date with Ashton.

“Yeah? Is there anything you need?” Ashton asked, looking at him with his beautiful wide hazel eyes.

“Well… I was wondering if I could have your number and If you would like to maybe go on a date or hang out with me sometime?” Calum asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

“S-sure. Do you seriously want to?” Ashton asked, shocked that his dream was coming true.

“Positive!” Calum said smiling and enveloping the shorter boy in a hug, no longer being able to restrain himself from doing so.

The only thing Ashton could think of is how he should probably take that poster down from his wall.


End file.
